Pokemon Adventures rp pilot
by Seb'11
Summary: Join PKMN Ranger Amara and PKMN Breeder Estelle, and they travel the newly connected world of Johto. Team Rocket is already up to no good, why are pokemon suddenly going berserk? And why are so many shiny pokemon showing up? Tune in and find out!
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm day in Goldenrod. The railways were clear and busy with trains coming and going from and to different regions. It was 10:30am when the first train from the Sinnoh region arrived, as the doors slid open, a teenaged girl stepped out stretching big, "Awesome! We made it here in time! Amara! hurry up! I got to make the deadline!" the girl called back as she hurriedly trotted to the entry gate, accidentally going the wrong way through the turnstiles. The girl stuck out a little, she was a pokemon breeder, certain types of trainers that weren't really in the area yet. Johto just having been connected to the other regions recently, people were used to seeing oddballs around. She was dressed in her usual green apron and green bandana. the bandana having a pokeball symbol on it, covering her layered light brown hair. Under the apron she wore a white polo shirt and khaki colored capris that tied at the bottom. Her black combat boots set her apart from most other breeders, as her best friend, Amara, was a pokemon ranger. They often had to climb huge mountainsides, and sometimes even cliffaces, proper footgear was a must. She easily made it through the turnstile besides going the wrong way AND with her large camping travel bag as well.

Her friend Amara got off the train soon after her, as a ranger she had a backpack full of equipment that hug off her shoulders. She wore a vibrant red shirt with a short sleeve jacket over it. the white sleeves rolled up to give her enough warmth to deal with the cool ocean breeze coming off the fenced off shore. she wore black shorts that made it easy to move around in, and red boots, similar to the first girl. Her hair was much longer though, flowing blonde locks tied back in a ponytail, though her bangs left out to frame her face. "Estelle.. relax or your..." she had to stop short as the breeder ran face first into an entrance door. "Going.. to get hurt..." The breeder held her face for a moment before running out the exit door, seemingly in a rush. Of course Amara knew why.

It had been only days after Amara had graduated the academy before she was sent out to chart Johto. Johto was a region that nearly no rangers patrolled. She was one of the firsts that got to roam over Johto, and discover what kind of rangers and ranger training it was going to take to make it a safe place for all the new tourists and trainers. Of course their were going to be people who started fights but.. it was important to learn about the area and its dangers before introducing new species of pokemon into it.

One exception to that rule was their own pokemon, which they were responsible for. Of course the one that got the most stares was Lucario, Amara's partner pokemon, not only because of his species, but because of his ability to talk, a rarity.

Her best friend, since she could remember, Estelle was so excited to hear that she was able to travel to Johto, and begged to come with. She had spent so much time with her on other missions there was no problem in getting her a passport there. though it just so happened that the day they were arriving was the day that the famed Goldenrod City was having their breeder's pokemon show, which was similar to other pokemon competitions, like beauty pageants, the pokemon were judged on their appearance, their quality of health and their inherited moves learned. The show started at 10:45 sharp, and one had to sign up fifteen minutes prior.

Estelle had signed up Lurker, her nicknamed pokemon, Gastly. He had an advantage. He was a shiny pokemon, a purple ball floating in a bright blue gas. Though he had this advantage, Amara knew it was a long shot for the breeder, due to her Gastly's mischievous ways.

By the time that Amara got there the arena was already clearing out. Amaralyn smiled a little to her friend as the arena started to clear for the next set of contest more for the coordinators then the breeders. '' Looks like you didn't get it this time..though...we should head out...I rather not be mugged by my brother..." Just as she said that over the crowed a young males voice called out to them "Estelle! Amara! hi guys!" He grinned as his sister gave him a flat look. He was about 5'5 dark blonde hair that was spiked up and yellow brown eyes. A Persian followed beside him dressed in a pink coat "did think I would find you here...Hiya Estelle how'd you do in your part?" not really paying attention to his sister but the breeder.

Estelle sighed, hanging her head with little blue lines over her, "Lurker pantsed the judges again..." she said a bit ashamed, "i though he'd gotten past that.. but when they looked to him he just started goofing off..." she sighed again clearly annoyed by it. "But hey.. uh,.. it was nice seeing you we got to head out actually..." she said knowing her friend didn't like hanging out with her dorky brother.

The blonde teen laughed abit "awe wow that must have been a sight to see, guess you have to train it a bit more huh but I'm sure he'll get it sooner or later" blinking a little as the two girls started to try and walk away from him. "hey! well alright...maybe we should train sometime Estelle...we can work on your Lurker or sometime" yelling by now standing on his tiptoes to watch them go. Amara sighs "that boy seriously has a crush on you ya know...but then again he has one on most of the girls he meets" she laughs a little. "so were to now? Game corner, radio tower, flower shop,department store?"

The breeder blushed, "Oh he does n.. okay yeah maybe.,.. but he's too.. lets be honest, hes just too HIM for me." she had to laugh even though they were far away she whispered, worried he'd hear and get all emotional again, he could be very immature at times after all. She sighed, "I think we should head to the department store.. I need to pick up some revives anyway."

The ranger nods placing her hands in her coat pockets "alright that sounds good to me, I need to get some new climbing rope and a few waters...rope kinda broke in a training exercise..." looking to the canine pokemon with a flat look,who gave the same look back shrugging, "it wasn't my fault the target snapped the rope for exceeding the weight limit..." The blonde rolled her eyes "very funny, I'm not that heavy someone just dropped it on purpose..." The two sighed normally getting on each others nerves. Amara looked to her best friend "so what is different about this department stores compared to the marts?..its just bigger..."

Estelle grinned eagerly, "Because! This store has much more than others, instead of just potions and elixirs this store has drinks and natural supplements that help pokemon recover quickly instead of having to camp out and fight with trainers for that yucky spray." she smiled walking in with her best friend, "AND sometimes the underground has sales here, things like energyroots and revival herbs instead of those crystals. Its actually kind of cool. They have TMs here too but they are expensive..." she said off handedly, her eyes going wide as she saw a desk selling evolutionary stones, rushing over to look at it.

Lucario and Amaralyn blinked seeing the breeder bolt over to one of the cases. 'whats up?" walking over to where she was gawking at seeing the different assortment of the colorful stones laid neatly in the glass case. "oh wow..they have quiet abit of them don't they " she said a little amazed of how many there were 'you planning to get one?" she asked glancing at her

She stared at the stones behind the lass, "Man.. 2,100 gold (I'm saying gold bc i cant make the money sign).. I cant afford that..." she sighed looking to the thunderstone under the counter, "Can you imagine me and a Raichu...? Man.." she sighed deeply, "but I don't have that kind of money..." She sighed before two suspicious people popped up behind the counter, "Oh! But you don't have to this Saturday!" "Yes, oh yes! The pokemon park above goldenrod is having a bug pokemon catching contest!" "First prise gets the evolutionary stone of their choice!" "Though.. most would chose a Sun stone.. Sunflora are all the rage here.." One of them smirking seeing the ranger and her canine pokemon, "Ooooh! I can tell you are a dog person missy! Why not enter and find yourself able to get an Arcanine!" holding a fire stone up, showcasing it.

Amara laughs a little "yeah Raichu would be pretty cool for you though they tend to be a little..." Lucario eyed the two behind the counter getting a rather bad feeling about them but holding his tongue. Amaralyn blinked a little "bug catching contest huh... I heard about that from one of the others on my Poketech...guess we can go see about it...thanks" giving them a small smile before looking to her friend "lets go head over there then it shouldn't be to hard..."

She smiled, oblivious to the odd sales people, nodding, "Yeah! Right after we stock up, it'll be a good way to remember Goldenrod.." she smiled, them each buying what they needed to get by. Estelle smiled happily buying a disposable camera, "33 shots.." she noted looking to the packaging, "Amara! Come here!" She wound up to camera and handed it to Lucario, "Take our picture pleeeeeeeeease?" she asked the blue companion running over to Amara giving her a hug, them right infront of the Department store sign. Of course it was a cheap camera, her happily taking it after the pokemon took their picture, happily winding it again, "I have a good feeling about this.." Of course that changed soon enough, at the bug catching contest them stopped at the door an attendant halting them, "Excuse me. You may only take one pokemon in with you to participate in the bug catching contest... you can leave the rest of your party here, at our conveint PC holding station. he gestured to the PC nearby, Estelle blinking looking to her pokeballs, trying to decide which one to take, the man seeing Amara's badge, "Pokemon rangers are permitted one pokemon, plus their partner pokemon, though the partner pokemon may NOT participate in the catching of bug pokemon." Estelle smiled, "Bug and grass pokemon.. I'll take Skidmark!" she smiled setting her other pokeballs on the machine, which took them in like a disc entry, her typing in her name to get them back later.

Amaralyn smiled to the man "thank you sir, ill be sure Lucario behaves himself while were out there" Lucario made a scoff like sounds folding his arms over his chest mumbling something. "Skidmark huh...Ill take Vulpix he hasn't came out for awhile" she said with a small smile putting her other pokeballs inside the machine placing her name inside. "alright I'm ready when you are Estelle, I wonder what we'll be able to catch " as the two were escorted out of the building and into the contest area. "So which way first...?"

What will our friends encounter? What adventure awaits our new heros? Tune in next time to find out!


	2. Chapter 2

Of course the park was huge, the bug catching area was a huge grassy area, one side with short grass and the other with tall grass, together they shaped a pokeball, with a fountain in the center. "Alright! Skidmark, come on out!" She threw the pokeball high in the air excitedly, though it hit a tree, getting stuck, "Awe CRAP!" she sighed having to climb the tree to go get it. She wasn't very graceful, but she got up to the branch where the ball was stuck, trying to knock it down when there was a loud buzzing noise. "AHHH!" Estelle screamed as she hit the ground, instantly three Beedrill coming out from the flora. Attached to the tree were some Kakuna, clearly protecting their hive. Estelle held her arm where she was stung, it already turning bright red.

'nice...shot..." Lucario said seeing the pokeball up in the tree not bothering to help at all. "careful up there...nevermind" seeing the beedrill come out from their hives. Making a sound as the girl landed on the floor going over to her "yeah they got ya didn't they here let me see it " looking it over before taking out her medical kit form her bag caring for the sting. "there it should be fine now might swell alittle more but should cause to much trouble for you..." Lucario shakes his head jumping into the tree easily. 'stop showing off will ya..." amaralyn said giving the dog a look

Estelle sighed, Lucario having to knock the ball down, Estelle trying to catch it but her arm still hurting a lot not able to move it fully, the pokeball hit her fingertips and fell to the groun, releasing a quilava, who yawned deeply and stretched before igniting his head and tail, quirking its head seeing estelle, Estelle having to put her arm in a sling that amara let her use.

Lucario jumped down from the branch landing lightly back on the ground. Amara smiled seeing the flame pokemon throwing her own pokeball into the air "come on out pyrros" with a snap of the ball flashing as it opened out letting out the small fox like pokemon, makeing a small yip as it shakes alittle jumping into the rangers arms "heya little one" she smiled craddleing the pokemon. 'so estelle what are you planning to catch...its a contest so probly have to be something good" starting to walk one of the areas

Estelle scoffed, "Anything but a BEEDRILL" she sighed getting up, her quilava smirking, getting the idea of what had happened, "I dont know what kind of pokemon are in this area, but Pinsir have always been really tough bug pokemon right? Ill try for one of those..."

Amara nods "that would be a challange to get...I think theres sythers to...but those guys are very very dangerous not that pinsir is any better at that part" she shrugs her vulpix resting around her shoulders. "well then lets go find ourselves a giant bug pokemon shall we" Them trudgeing through the grass running into most of the small pokemon, Caterpies and warmples scooted away from them as they kept going looking for the huge pokemon. "they should be around here...hopefully they are though...im not sure how pyrrros will do against that phycho with blades for hands " she giggled alittle the fox nuzzleing her cheek. They got farther in hearring a rustleing sound up a head of them hearing a cruching sound as a tree fell over a bit, A pinsir sitting on its base enjoying the sap,

Of course Estelle's quilava wiggled through the grass, poking its head over the tall grass, seeing hte pinsir, looking to the two girls and then the pinsir, before running off to the wild bug pokemon. Estelle blinked, "Damn! Skidmark! Get back ah!" she winced as the pinser gnarled its jaws at them, takign a defensive position The quilava growling inching closer and closer to it.

Pinsier clamped its two massive horns together makeing a warning sound to the flame pokemon getting closer to the tree thinking it was going to try and take it. The vulpix around amara's neck jumped down in a ready stance staying by its trainers feet but keeping an eye on the bug pokemon. "woah...skidmark careful..." worried about the weasal like pokemon so close to the defensive huge pokemon. Pinsir pointing its horns ready to fight "careful of its Vicegrip" Amara warned as the beetle tried to grab at skidmark

Skidmark blew a few puffs of ember at teh bug which charged at him , the quilava yelping in surprise blowing a large burst of flame teh pinsir running through it. "Crap! Pinsir isnt a grass type at all!" Estelle having to call out loudly to get the Quilava to dodge out of the way, the firetype growling, firing off puff after puff of flame the pinser, wavering but not going down.

Amara moved back alittle sending Vulpix standing ground sending his own ember towards the hug beetle 'no their strikly bug pokemon still weaken by fire but alittle more harder to take down." The pinsir hissed as the ember reached it getting attack by both fire pokemon. It wavered more trying to stand it's ground but soon falls down unable to keep fighting makeing another hiss 'try now Estelle, it might be weak enough"

Estelle smirked, "alright! Pinsir on the rebound!" she smiled brightly tossing the park ball at teh pinsir. The familar red flash came up... then teh ball hit hte ground...wobbling..and wobbling... and wobbling.. before there was a CLICK, Estelle fistpumping the air, "YES!" she cried out happily running over grabbing it.

Amara smiled "awesome you caught it nice job " she said to her friend happily hearing the click of the pokeball. Vulpix jumps alittle happy to have helped before jumping into his trainers arms "good work buddy you did well, you too skidmark " calling out to the breeders quilava. Lucario sighs looking to the clock tower near the entrance of the area. "almost out of time...im sure she caught the best one..." Amara nods "yeah I'm sure she did come on pyro we have to find something at least " hurrying to some of the tall grasses finding a dusktox battleing it before captureing the moth pokemon as the bell rang signaling the contest was over. "well looks like youll be the winner " she smiled to her friend

Estelle smiled spending the rest of the contest petting Skidmark. Though the contest ended something seemed odd, no one came out and annouced where to go. Eventually Amara and Estelle walked back to where they saw the assistant the first time to meet with an angry mob, "We want out pokemon back!" "Yeah whats the big idea!" Then suddenly out by the fountain there was laughter, the two people who were at the department store apearing with a Glameow between them. "Hahaha! You seem to fallen right into our trap!" "You see we arent just store attendants... We set up this whole thing" "as a trap to steal your pokemon!" "haha! Prepare for trouble, this contest's a hoax!" the female one started, "Make it double, stealing pokemon from right under your nose!" "To infect the world with devastation" "To blight all peoples in every nation" "To denounce the goodness of truth and love" "To extend our wrath to the stars above" "Jewel!" "Rem!" They each tore off the shopkeepers costume to reveal a black team rocket uniform, taking off their wigs to reveal a woman with long blue hair and a man with spikey yellow gold hair, "Team Rocket, stealing pokemon at the speed of light!" "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" "Glameow!" "thats right!" they both said together.

Lucario makes a scoff sound "team rocket...thought they were abit off in the store..." Amara nods abit " their still off Lucario...come on we have to do something" being a ranger she got to the front of the crowd pushing her way through along with her partner "come on estelle they have your pokemon too" calling back to the breeder then turning her attention to the duo in the front "Team rocket..." she yelled up to them "as a pokemon ranger I warn you Give them back their pokemon, or we'll have to take them from you"


	3. Chapter 3

The woman with the blue hair laughed a high pitched laugh, "Ahahahaha! A pokemon ranger?" "I dont think so!" "Your just a little girl, there's no way you could be a real pokemon ranger." "Even if you were, you cant stop us, the pokemon are us and there's nothing you can do about it!" they both leaned forward pulling down at their bottom eye lid and sticking out their tongues, "So NYAH!" There wasnt any time to respond, the building shaking, "Nyah~! She couldnt have called for reinforcements already could she?" the woman cowarded behind the counter. Estelle blinked, "Shh! Every body please shush!" people slowly mulled to a quiet hush until it seemed another earthquake hit, a loud cry came from outside, "Wh-what was that?" both of the team rocket grunts cowarded.

Amaralyn opened her mouth to respond to the grunt's taunts looking to lucario who was ready for her order when the ground shook makeing her off balance 'woah..." looking to the breeder knowning something wassnt right here besides the grunts stealing their pokemon. 'what was that..." Lucario looked to the grunts cowering giving them a glare scareing them more. "come on...somethings wrong " Amaralyn said going over to the window carefully as another quake hit.

Of course the crowd demanded to know what it was as well, all looking around some scared some upset, but all curious. Estelle and teh gang listening carefully, soon led to teh window. Outside something that nearly took the breeder's breath away, "A Salamence.. but... the color..." she breathed lightly. Outside, a Salamence roared, flying up and hitting its own body into the fountain in the middle of the park though the stranger thing, the dragon type pokemon wasnt its usual blue, it was a green hue. with every slam of its body the fountian cracking more, eventually it toppling over the water spraying upward like a broken fire hydrant the dragon roaring loudly, seeing the people looking out the large window, growling, and then charging it, the buildding coming crashing in large chunks, people screaming and running out, even the team rocket grunts, the bag where they held all of the pokeballs fell open, with little clicks and clacks, they all fell on the floor, Estelle grabbing a safari ball, her thinking it had to be hers, but appearantly not, her tossing the ball up, "Bur- oh.." she blinked as a Doduo popped out her blinking, "Oh crap.." the tiny bird squawking and running off scared the dragon roaring loudly snapping at it, but it ran off.

Amara moved back as the building came down crumbling down "salamence...they dont randomly attack like this...let alone shinny ones Estelle you alright" makeing sure the breeder was alright then looking to her partner pokemon "make sure to gather the other pokeballs and make sure Doduo gets out alright " the canine nods "careful...he's enraged soemthings bugging him " he told the two takeing off to help the others. Amara grabbed one of the pokeballs on the floor hopeing it was hers blinking as she heard a strange static on the radio intercom "a radio..." looking to her friend "come on "

Estelle blinked looking to her like she was crazy, "Radio, what radio- ah!" she nearly tripped on one of the rocks and chunks of rubble there, following her friend trustingly. Out side the shiny salamance roared again enraged, seein g the rocket grunts it seemed to go right for them, its massive body weight thudding heavily as it got on all fours and used its wings to fly over them. The blunette shrieked in terror, "Take him!" pointing to the man, "Im BEAUTIFUL! I have reasons to live!" Their glameow just roll its eyes lookign to the man, who was too busy running his ass off to care. Behind the counter there were more pokeballs, a lot of people entering the contest. the pokebal the ranger threw opened up, a snorlax yawning and nearly sitting on her.

The ranger moved right before the snorlax landed on her 'alright not who I wanted ...ahh" jumping out of the way as the snorlax then fell back nearly landing on her a second time it makeing another yawn as it fell asleep. she sighs returning the pokemon back to its pokeball as a part of the celing came down where it had been. Seeing the pokeballs behind the counter aswell "wow...they really had alot of people enter this so called contest...oh wait..." Looking to the park ball that contained the dusktox "wont do much but will help, come on out dusktox" with a snap the moth pokemon came out of its ball fluttering its wings. "alright dusktox...we need to get salamance away from everyone at least till we can get the people and pokemon out. Dusktox nods flying off towards to giant dragon

Amaralyn looked quickly through the bag she had carried out searching for the rest of her team picking up a regular pokeball with a smile "there you are Aron, come on out and help " Sending the pokeball up with a flash the small ground type pokemon came out blinking looking up at the ranger. He had a yellow and red bandana around his neck before looking over at the dragon. Before trying to scoot away slowly 'oh no you don't you big whimp your going to help,We'll try to calm down that salamance, you find the rest of your pokemon " she smiled dragging the aron with her who whinned alittle. (A/N changeing dusktox to venomoth since they arent native in johto, sorry for the error) Lucario who was battleing with the salamance hitting him with a force palm venomoth assisting with a supersonic. salamance made a angry roar annoyed by the strange waves and the now attacks he was takeing on. The ranger go out to were the salamance was carefully as she lead her pokemon to the other ones "lucario...try not to hurt him to much, careful " still worried about keeping the pokemon safe as the aura pokemon dogeing a tail almost getting hit "yeah Ill try not to hurt him while im almost getting hit" rolling his eyes.

Estelle grinned finally finding her tauros, though as soon as she did, another roar was heard, Tauros snorting, backing up slowly. The ground shook lightly the tress cracking as a large pokemon raced through, Roaring at the Salamance who upon seeing the pokemon backed off, grumbling, flapping it wings thimking about fighting, but flew off. Estelle blinking, "No way... is that...?" And as it turned out, The pokemon was raikou... the legendary cat. the long fairytale mane and the steel like faceplate alongside its loud roar there was no mistaking, it eyed teh two trainers, it breathing, with every breath it almost szounding liek a purr, animalistic, wild. Its eyes narrowed before he turned and fled, estalle staring off. "Did that.. just happen...?" them left standing there, in the rumble.

Amaralyn blinked turning to face the other roar as the Salamance took flight her eyes going wide to see the legendary pokemon of Thunder look to them and jump with its mighty paws back into the wild where it had come from"no way...that..that was raikou..." Lucario nods watching the pokemon flee hearing the sirens of the police finally show up, Officer Jenny asking them what happened. Amaralyn explained to the officers then looking to her friend " That salamance ...being so close to town isint normal at all. I bet team rocket is doing something with this." Lucario makes a small noise "mostlikely its normally them anyways, but it was only in this town,im sure they moved on to another one right..." The blonde nods returning her pokemon. 'yeah"


End file.
